critter_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Critter Age
Derpectral Zone: (OLD) Critter Age Critter Age is a survival/evolution custom arcade game like critter planet, but is mainly focused on the survival, not the overcomming mass shit or anything. Lore As the humans made animals fight and die in the biodomes, there were still natural planets and critters that were forming and evolving, this game is made on one of those, where an small animal survives from a hatchling, to growing up to an adult and evolving its race. Game Basics ( Planned ) Hunger ( aiment that works as energy for some actions, and makes the target slower and slower as its lowered below the 0 level, restored by eating the food that animal eats, spanning from carnivore, herbivore, and both, each with their own subclasses of edible food ) Stamina ( mana bar, herp ) the stamina bar is basicaly the mana bar, but when units run out of it they get tired, slowed movement speed and attack speed, they can be restored by going near... ( WIP ) and are also used for some abilities, also some is used during breeding Thirst ( Restored by going near SWEET water sources and using the drink water action, thirst below 0 goes from thirsty, sloweness to dehydrated, loosing hp and heavy slowness to attack speed and speed ) Breeding: Mating with a female AI will make the female one of the player controled units, where it can use it to lay egg ( deletes original unit and resets hunger and thirst to 50, also makes the spawned animal look like the evolution choices the female made ) uses ALOT of hunger so the original animal will die, ( prevents spamming ) also only 1 female can be controled all the time, and when taking care of an egg, the female will be uncontrolable ( still clickable ) but with a timer, when timer is done the egg will spawn. Evolution: evolution is what the player does to upg his animal, during the egg spawn timer the player can use the egg to evolve a single thing during that period, a small upg ( hardened scales, improved beak ) to a fullrace upg ( karack to leaping, lava crab to aqua crab, etc ) in a small upg the breeding cooldown will be 3 minutes, and in a fullrace it will be 5. Bleeding: When animal gets very weak it starts bleeding, making it slower and loosing hp until it eats or drinks abit, or just over time with a certain adaptation. Evolution: Evolution is done once the egg is during the spawn timer, during that time the player can choose from 1 upgrade or full evolution ( zling to hunter, ursadon to giant ursa ) if done so, then the cooldown will be done acordingly ( 3 minutes for small upg, 5 minutes to fullrace upgrades ) Sarzael Zone: (NEW) I dont really think you need another Critter Map, Robin. What you should do is end reworking Critter Planet races, then, once you feel like you have enough good races and events, stop adding new races (Until LotV atleast) and instead begin working in evolutions for them that change the way you play any race. There are three kind of changes: Unit Changes: Only happen to a specific unit (Or units). They are done with lumber and/or energy and are choosen. Basically, in the Bengalaas Rework suggestion, the part which says that newcoming bengalaas wouldnt have cloak and would need to train it with food. Adaptation: They just happen over time while in certain conditions. They are mostly stats changes, for example, if you stay a long time on a snow zone, you will get resistance to cold. Evolution: The most important part of the suggestion. This would be done though Race Evolution Missions. Basically, you accept a mission, and once you accomplish it, your reward is an evolution, similar to HotS Zerg Evolution Missions. Each race would have a big list of evolutions, but cant choose them all in a single creature. Once you complete a mission, the creature that accomplished the target (For example, if its an mission on which you fight an creature, the critter that kills it) would obtain a behavior named Seed of Evolution X (X is a number, depends on which evolution, for example Karak Leap may be Seed Of Evolution 9). Once that creature procreates, all of his sons/daughters become the evolved version of the critter, and all the sons/daughters of the evolved critters will also be evolved. Exceptions: Bengalaas (All newcomers will be evolved), Urubus (All newcomers will be evolved) etc. Since that only the ones that come from the one that had the Seed of Evolution are evolved, you may create various strains of different evolutions. The part of Derpectral in which he speaks about stuff like Thirst, Bleeding, etc is good... (Not the breeding one though), as long as its not a constant annoyance, something you can just do over time without putting pressure over you. Category:Suggestions Category:Rework